A New Twist On An Old Myth
by Happyfish
Summary: Yugi is the god of spring,flowers and games... Little does he know one of the oldest gods wants him as his mate and will do almost anything to get hin even kidnap him if nessacary! WARNING AU
1. prolouge

Prologue

**WARNINGS: **This is an alternate universe or AU as it is called and has Yaoi in it meaning Boy X Boy and this is an adaptation of the one of the Greece myth about Persephone and Hades. Mpregs and maybe a lemon or two.

"speaking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

**GODS: **

Atem: Sun god and head god.

Seth: God of the seas and storms

Akifia: God of wine and parties

Yami: God of the underworld

Bakura: God of death

Tea: Goddess of the hearth

Duke: God of love

Tristan: God of the west wind

Ryou: God of the East wind

Joey: God of the South wind and husband to Seth

Seto: God of the North wind

Rebecca: Goddess of love

Suguroku: God of the harvest and Earth

Yugi: God of spring and flowers and games

Marik: God of the forge

Malik: God of war

Iszhizu: Goddess of wisdom and war

Isis: Goddess of victory

Serenity: Goddess of peace and dreams

Mokuba: God of travelers

Anzu: Goddess of marriage and wife of Atem

Atem, Seth and Yami are the oldest gods and they are the most powerful ones as well and once they had defeated their father with the help of their siblings they divided power amongst themselves. Atem got the sky, Seth got the seas and Yami got the underworld. Atem took Anzu as his wife and Seth took Joey as his husband and Yami chose no one, preferring to live and rule his realm alone.

Yami is one of the members of the twelve of the council that ruled the earth and heavens. He preferred not to be on his throne on Mt. Otom, he came during the darkest days of the year and when called upon. Yami was an imposing figure even if he wasn't that tall. He is 5' 6" tall and had gravity defying hair that was in a star shape on the top crowned crimson and the rest of his hair was ebony except for a few lightening bolts that went through his hair and a few blond lock that framed his handsome face. He had narrow blood red eyes that lightened and darkened as his moods went. Regal high arching eyebrows and a mouth that perpetually had a smirk or a frown on it. His skin was pale and smooth and he would have been chased by many a god or goddess except for his station scared many away all except his brothers, and it suited him for he desired no one.

Atem looked almost exactly like yami except he was slightly taller and had a dark tan on his skin and usually a devious smirk or a smile pervaded his face. His eyes have a touch of amethyst in them as well. He was always chasing after some one or other to have in his bed even though he had a wife. She'd tried earlier to stop him, but soon realized that it was a lost cause and gave up and started to have lovers of her own.

Seth was among the tallest of the gods and he had cold sapphire eyes that borrowed into a person leaving them to feel vulnerable some most tried to avoid him. He never had a lover and is always faithful to Joey and the same with Joey to Seth. He would argue with Atem a lot and was constantly annoyed at Bakura for one reason or another.

Suguroku was a kindly god whom absolutely doted and cherished his son Yugi, whom is a very cheerful and innocent creature who's beauty made all the gods and goddesses and even some of the mortals chase after him. Suguroku knew this so he always kept Yugi close to him just in case some tried to take Yugi away from him. He was overprotective of Yugi and although he let Yugi talk and become friends with the minor gods and goddesses and even some of the more powerful ones he never ever left Yugi alone around Atem, Bakura and Yami. He knew that Yugi was quiet safe around Seth and Joey for both of them viewed Yugi only with the affection of a close friend or brother might and nothing more.

One day when Yugi was gleefully running and playing with his friends he accidentally ran into Yami.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sir!" Said Yugi. He is well known for his polite nature to everyone. "I didn't see where I was going please, forgive me! What is you name? Mine is Yugi!"

" You are forgive Little One, and my name is Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Yami not really paying attention.

"If you don't mind my asking… why are you here?" said Yugi curiously looking up at him head cocked to one side blinking up cutely.

Yami looked down too reply and though 'Amazing! He looks like a smaller more innocent version of me! Oh those gorgeous amethyst eyes! I simply must get to know him better. What is this feeling I feel?'

"I am here to talk with my brothers and sisters about things that do not concern me and I am forced to listen to them bicker like children." Replied Yami to Yugi's question. ' I m going to spend more time here so that I can talk to you.'

"I hope everything goes well for you Yami!" Said Yugi giving him a big, beautiful, bright smile that shined like the candle in the dark.

It had been a long time since some one gave him a smile like that. And he was determined to get that smile more often. Yami sighed and went into the council chambers and sat on his black throne and daydreamed of being with Yugi, not listening to word that was said. Little did he know that his brothers had noticed the changed and they looked at each other and nodded once this meeting was over they would talk to their brother and ask him what was bothering him and see if they could help.

**TIME PASSES TIME PASSES TIME PASSES TIME PASSES TIME PASSES!!!!! **

" Yami what is that which bothers you? Seth and I noticed that you have not listened to word said in the meeting. We whish to help you with your problem." Said Atem.

Yami blinks in surprise and looks at his brother and says six words that he'd never think that he'd say, "I think that I'm in love."

Both Seth and Atem's eyes widen and gasp at the statement and it took them a while before they were able to form a sentence or a question. Atem finally managed one word "Who?"

Yami's eyes grew hazy and he looked very dream and said "Yugi"

"Yugi!" said Seth and Atem at the same time "When have you ever met him?"

"Just this morning, before the council meeting. He's so cheerful and friendly, his smile are so big and beautiful. I wish I could get to at least get to know him better." Replies Yami.

And after he said that he took his leave of his brothers and went off in search of finding Yugi. He searched for a half hour or so until he found him playing with a couple of the water nymphs. He smiled inwardly thinking 'I found you and now I get to be with you.'


	2. Chapter 1

"speaking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

Chapter 1: The fateful Conversation

Yami went towards Yugi and heard Yugi say to the water nymphs "I met Lord Yami this morning and he seems like he's lonely."

"Oh, Yugi, Yami isn't lonely he always wanted to be alone he's never expressed interest in any one so why should he now?" said one of the nymphs.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" cried Yugi "Just because he didn't want to be with some one earlier in his life doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with some one now. Maybe he does like some one, but he hasn't gotten up the courage to tell them because it takes a lot of courage to tell some one they love them and hope that they won't reject you for loving you."

"Yugi is there some one that you like?" asked one of the nymphs slyly.

Yugi squeaked and went a red darker than any they'd seen in their lives. "D-don't be silly! I-I means why would I l-like s-some one I've just met." Then Yugi's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said and blushed even darker.

'Oh crap! Now they'll think all kind of crazy things!! I wonder what Yami is doing? Uh oh!! I did not just think that!! I did not just think that!!! He really is a very handsome god and oh those beautiful ruby eyes. NO NO NO!!! I cannot be in love with Yami I just met him!! Ohhh I can't wait till I get a hold of Duke!! If he made me fall in love with Yami then grandpa will have strong words to say to him!!!' Thought Yugi, unfortunately a part of what he was saying transferred on to his face.

"Oh Atem!!! You do like some one!!!" squealed all three of the nymphs.

Yugi went an ungodly shade of red and said in a tremble and squeaky voice that they could barely hear. "Y-y-you w-w-won't t-tell a-any o-one w-will y-you?" Looking up at all three of them his large eyes staring up at them pleadingly and in shock and horror.

No one of them noticed Yami who had heard the entire conversation and wondered just who Yugi liked and felt glad when he went off on a tirade about what they had said about him.

"So Yugi since we promised we wouldn't tell any one about that you like some one could we no who the person is so that we know not to flirt with that person and also help you win the person over and love you as well with out having to ask Duke for a love potion." Said the nymphs.

Yugi looked at them and looked around nervously and in his haste he hadn't noticed Yami listening to their every word breathless with anticipation hoping that it was he and not any other god or goddess.

Yugi licked his lips and said in a quiet whisper one word, one name that shocked the nymphs and made Yami smile and have his ice covered heart start to melt and grow with hope. The one name was "Yami."

'He likes me!! The one I love at least likes me back!!' thought Yami happily 'Now how shall I make my little one love me… I'll never force him by asking duke to help me.' He frowned slightly when he remembered how Duke had gotten Marik and Malik together.

Yami decided that he should make his presence know to the little one and have a chat with him. So he moved out of his slight hiding position and strode forward confidently and a little cockily and coughed discreetly. Yugi and the water nymphs turned and looked at him.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat and get to know each other better since we only got to say only a few spare words." Said Yami.

"Sure Yami!" Said Yugi enthusiastically "What do you want to talk about and how you venture go?"

"My venture went well Yugi and I was wondering if I could get to know what you liked and/or disliked." Replied Yami smoothly.

"Sure!" said Yugi cheerily. So they talked about likes and dislikes and how their day had been so far as well as many other things. They had been talking for so long that they had no idea that the moon was nearly setting. Then they paused in their conversation and lapsed into compainoinable silence.

"Yami, do you like to play games?" asked Yugi suddenly after a long pause in their conversation.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to play a game or two?" inquired Yami.

"Yes, I do!!" said Yugi happily. "Which game do you want to play?"

"How about we play chess?" asked Yami.

"Sure." Said Yugi. They played ten games and Yami was winning against the god of games. "WOW! You're a really good chess player, no one has beaten me or ever been close to beating me." With that said he checkmated Yami now they were tied five to five.

The last game was intense and neither one of them were winning or losing they had ended in stalemate.

"That was the most intense and hardest game in my life." Said Yugi "And I am glad I was able to play with you Yami and I hope I will be able to talk and be around you more."

"I wish that too Yugi." Replied Yami "I think that I shall come here more often so I can be with you Yugi."

'I want Yugi to be with me forever, but how can I do that when I know his grandfather won't allow me to have Yugi. I-I can't allow that, I must have Yugi by any means necessary. Even, even if I have to capture him I **will**.' Thought Yami.

Yami and Yugi said goodbye and went their separate ways, Yugi went to his chambers that were near his grandfather's and Yami to his underworld kingdom.

Yami sighed miserably thinking 'I wish that Yugi were here with me my kingdom is bleak and has no color know that he is no longer with me. Hmmm, I think I shall …. Bring Yugi down here and have him here with me. Safe from the advances of the other gods and goddesses.'

When he thought that last thought he growled possessively and thought 'MINE!!!! Yugi is mine not any of the others!! I **WILL** bring him down, not now, but soon very soon.'

Happyfish: Thank you for reviewing SRRH and Kraehehime and angelegipcio and GoddessOfPhantoms!! You guys have made my day and made it so that I wrote this story as soon as possible!!

Yugi: Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2

Happyfish: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing Yugi and Yami plushies for all!!

Yami: WOW you are really happy that you got more reviews aren't you happyfish?

Happyfish: Yes!!  ^^

Yami: So…. Am I gonna you know take Yugi with me to my realm this chapter

Happyfish: You'll have to read to find out!!

Yami: Darn

Yugi: What'd you to mean about the taking to the underworld for??

Yami: You added a god or two

Yugi: do you know who Vivian is Happyfish?

Happyfish: Yes to yami and no to Yugi. I have NO IDEA WHAT SO EVER TO whom Vivian is, but I have read her name in several fanfics though…

Yugi: You changed what Anzu was a goddess of

Happyfish: That's because the Hera the Greece goddess of marriage never had lovers so the god or goddess of marriage can't have lovers either. That's one of the things I shall keep straight because I don't want people who are sticklers for that sort of thing to rail on me about it won't.

Yami: But… you haven't had people say that happyfish *as he reads the reviews happyfish has gotten*

Happyfish: True, but I don't want any so it s a just in case thing and I'm a tiny little bit of a perfectionist.

"Talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

**GODS: **

Atem: Sun god and head god.

Seth: God of the seas and storms

Akifia: God of wine and parties

Yami: God of the underworld

Bakura: God of death

Tea: Goddess of the hearth

Duke: God of love

Tristan: God of the west wind

Ryou: God of the East wind

Joey: God of the South wind and husband to Seth

Seto: God of the North wind

Rebecca: Goddess of love

Suguroku: God of the harvest and Earth

Yugi: God of spring and flowers and games

Marik: God of the forges

Malik: God of war

Iszhizu: Goddess of wisdom and war

Isis: Goddess of victory

Serenity: Goddess of peace and dreams

Mokuba: God of travelers

Anzu: Goddess of hope and wife of Atem

Mahado: god of travelers and messengers

Solomon: god of thieves and magic

Vivian: Goddess of the moon and maidens

Mana: Goddess of prophecies and apprentices

Shimon: God of Marriage

Chap.2: A Good Day For a Walk…. Or Not??

Yugi was having a great day so far he had talked to several of his friends, and had successfully ran away and was hiding from his nymph attendants as well as helping the mortals grow flowers and learn new games. He was picking some lovely flowers that he had just spotted when suddenly a great big crevasse suddenly opened up in the ground near a pond he was at opened to see a mighty chariot and inside it was Yami, but there was a frightening look in his eyes that made him shiver in fear and eyes widen in terror. Yugi did the only thing he could think of and that was to run away as fast as he could and cry out for help, because Yugi didn't know what Yami would do with the slightly crazy and wild-eyed expression that could only mean danger of some kind. He ran and cried out for help, but it was all in vain because Yami caught up with him very quickly making him drop the flowers he had to the ground as he turned the chariot around quickly and disappeared into the ground closing up the hole quickly as possible and taking Yugi far into his realm…

(I thought about stopping here, but decided against it.)

There was one person who saw what had happened and was powerless to stop it. It was Atem he'd heard Yugi's cry for help and looked to see where Yugi was and saw the entire thing. He could not help Yugi because he had to make sure that the mortals did not freeze from not having the sun during the daytime.

'I should have known he would kidnap Yugi!! But I didn't, so now what Suguroku will notice that his grandson is missing very quickly.' Thought Atem helplessly and also fretfully. 'There is going to be an utter uproar and shock and confusion about this when word gets out among the gods. It will break out soon.'

**TIME PASES TIME PASSES TIME PASES TIME PASSES TIME PASSES !!! **

Atem sat on his throne feeling a sense of foreboding and worry twist and knot at his stomach as he waited for the inevitable throbbing mass of shocked conversation to start when Suguroku came in and demanded to know the whereabouts of his grandson and once he found out what happened the demand for Yugi to be returned back to him.

Atem sighed miserably and thought 'Oh Yami why didn't you try and court him openly? What was the other reason for you to kidnap Yugi?'

Then suddenly Suguroku came striding and dashed toward him and asked "Atem as the god of the sun have you seen what has happened to my grandson Yugi?"

"Yes, I have Suguroku, Yami took him to the underworld for reasons unknown to me." (You big fat liar you!!)

Then suddenly Suguroku went from worried to very very angry. He stated thus "Unless Yugi is returned to me I shall let the earth grow cold and allow no crops to grow. Also I shall no longer stay up here on fair Mount Otom, for this painfully reminds me too much of the time I spent here with my dearly beloved grandson."

With that said he turned around and started to do as he said, he commanded the cold north wind to blow snow across the earth and took back the blessings of fertility life that made plants grow.

**CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE !!!!!!!! **

Meanwhile down in the under world the dead rejoiced to see the beautiful husband that their lord had taken and gathered round to honor and see him. Yugi had long since given up trying to beat up Yami and squirm out of his iron hard grip. Since Yami was a much stronger and more powerful god than Yugi was. Yugi was crying silently into Yami's chest, and felt Yami arms that had gripped him so tightly and forcefully had no become frighteningly possessive, yet oddly tender and gentle.

"Hush Little One, for I mean you no harm, I simply wish to be with you and have as my husband. For I love you more than any other could or would, you are my sun when I am down here you are make my blood (1) pulse with a fiery passion. So please little one, do not cry any more for it breaks my heart to see and hear you be like this. Now, please give me that beautiful smile that you always wear for every one. Although you are beautiful in what ever way and mood you are in." said Yami gently cooing softly in Yugi's ear, making the small one shiver slightly.

Slowly stop crying, which made Yami smile a genuine smile and hold the little one even tighter. He made his way to his chambers still holding and hugging Yugi. Neither of them aware of the fierce debate that raged above on Mt. Otom on what to do about what had happened. Atem had sent Mahado and all the other gods and goddesses to try and calm Suguroku down and make him see sense and allow the Earth to be green again. But alas it was all in vain he would not do it until Yugi was returned to him. Atem had decreed that they should wait for a while and see if Suguroku would calm down in a few months or so.

**CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE !!!!!!!!**

Yami and Yugi were talking and generally have a nice time, but Yugi had once again asked the question as he always did once in a while.

"Yami will you let me leave? I dearly wish to see the sun and feel the grass in between my toes again."

The same reply was given from Yami " No, Yugi I can not allow you to go, because if I do I may never see you again and my poor heart would not bear it."

"Alright, Yami I won't press the point." Replied Yugi gently.

"I love you Yugi, you do realize that don't you?" said Yami.

"Yes, Yami I do know that, you tell me that daily." Responded Yugi smiling tenderly up at Yami. "I like you a lot Yami, but I … don't think I love you just yet."

"If you are away from everything and everyone you know and you have some say nice things about you and to you your opinion about them softens" replies Yami. (2)

"…" Was all Yugi could respond and he looked away, he knew Yami was right, Yami was _always_ right. His view of Yami had softened a lot since he had been kidnapped.

Yami had taken Yugi's had and smiled tenderly at him, bringing him closer to him as he gently pressed his against Yugi's. He enjoyed the softness of Yugi's lips the delicious floral sent that pervaded around Yugi and the delightful flavor of vanilla that was always on Yugi's lips. Yami licked Yugi's lips pleading with him to open his mouth slightly so he could taste that mouth that was yummier flavored than ambrosia and nectar. Yugi opened his mouth willingly and waited for Yami to finish exploring his mouth, but he was taking longer than normal and he whined slightly so to tell Yami that he was in need of air.

Yami let him go and gasped "Took your time didn't you?" He blushed at his own bold statement.

"I just wanted to give you a more loving kiss, my Little One." Said Yami purring the words a seductively as possible.

CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE !!!!!!!!

It had been several months since the declaration that Suguroku had made and still he had not taken back what he had done so. Atem was forced to send Mahado down to the underworld to give a message to Yami saying that Atem directly ordered him to give Yugi back to Suguroku. Mahado left swiftly and went down to the underworld and got into Yami's dark palace and was told to enter the throne room when they had told Yami and Yami was feeling like he would receive him. He had waited only a little while when he was given the go ahead to go in and give the message he was told to state. Mahado greeted Yami with respect and told him his message. Yami was furious he was ordered that he had to give up his Yugi and there was no way he could stop him. So sighing forlornly he called upon one of his servants to get Yugi from the gardens and have him brought here so he could leave with Mahado to the realm of the living. What none of them knew expect Yugi was that he had eat six seeds of the pomegranates that was the only source of food in the afterlife. The reason why he did this was so that Yami would never be lonely again and that Yugi would be able to visit Yami at least for a little while with out having to have too much hassle put up about it. (3)

Yugi paused before leaving with Mahado and gave him a brillant smile and said " Mahado, I've eaten six seed of the pomegranate and therefore I must remain here for at least six months out of every year. I believe that it's fair, don't you Yami?"

"Yes, I believe its quiet fair, since you should remain for ever down here just some of the time." Replied Yami quickly after he had gotten over his shock, had hadn't known Yugi had done that.

Happyfish: That's all for now folks!!

Yugi: Please review

Happyfish; I've never written a lemon before and I'm not sure if this story should have one or not so please leave comments on wether it should or not.

Yugi: Good night every one!!

Yami: Oh my Ra!!! Its nearly 10pm!!!

Happyfish: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yugi and Yami: *sweatdrop* she's fallen asleep!!

(1) In the Greece myths the gods do not have blood, but they have golden ichors that are similar to blood.

(2) I think I copied that quote done almost exactly from a Yugioh fan fiction called Bleeding Eyes.

(3) I don't like the original myth where Peresphone was tricked in to it and have Hades look like such a bad guy. I mean I know he was since he had captured her, but it really wasn't his fault because Eros or cupid whichever one you prefer had shot him with a love arrow and he had seen her and so instantly fallen in love with her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap.3: The end

Happyfish: Thanks for the reviews!

"Talking"

'thinking'

(Author's notes)

Mahado blinked in surprise he hadn't thought that Yugi would fall in love with Yami and want to stay willingly. He shook his head and smiled, Yugi and Yami were a cute couple and they would be able to stay together as a couple and no one could refute it.

"You do realize that all the other gods and goddesses will need to know of this and especially your grandfather Yugi. The mortals and Earth has suffered terribly because of his grief and anger." Stated Mahado.

"Do not worry Mahado, I shall go with you soon, but I want to talk to my husband, Yami first." Replied Yugi.

He turned and made his way over to where Yami was standing and halted before him. Before he could speak again, Yami had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a deep grateful and passionate kiss. The kiss lingered on and on until both needed air desperately, Yami pulled away enough so they could breathe his hold on Yugi was very possessive and tight. It was the hug of some one who wanted something and they were going to get it before he was going to be able to leave.

"Oh my Little One, thank you for eating those seeds and want to stay with me and have a way. I love you MY Yugi and I always shall, please stay with me for as many months as you ate seeds. I shall allow you to go live on the upperworld for the remainder of the year." Said Yami.

"Of course Yami." Replied Yugi tenderly.

Yami watched as Yugi and Mahado left.

CHAMGE OF SCENE CHAMGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE !!!!!!!!

Yugi was up at the palace of Mt. Otom and told the entire council and his grandfather what he had done at first there was an uproar, but it settled quickly and they accepted what Yugi had done and his and Yami's judgement and what should be done. Of course Suguroku would be sad and allowed nothing to grow until Yugi returned to him. He was after all a kind god and did not want mankind to suffer so he taught them how to store food for the winter and fall.

Happyfish: Thank you for reading my story!! I'd like you to read what's to came after and review on it because I have a few story Ideas I am thinking of doing.

Of feathers and Leather: Yugi has kept a sectret all his life. There are two new transfer student to Domino High and they are twins that look like him and for some reason they keep staring and him and they have a strange affinity for leather…. Moubimshipping!!

Hiding from darkness: No one who is a peasant comes out of the Shadow Palace come back alive. For that reason the families of the four missing lights of Egypt have kept them hidden from all that would tell the ruler of Egypt and his high priests about them. It worked great until one of the high priests came to their village…

Light/shadow Mages Aboard Babalon 5: Yugi is waundering through Domino park one day when suddenly he gets capped through time and onto a strange vessal in outer space! He learns that humand are not alone in the universe and he wounders why a Mr. Mordan and a Mr. Kosh seem to be after him…

Supernatural High School: Yugi knew he was different from his friends and then one day he receives a strange letter that says he must go to a new high school called Magi High, and that some one will be coming to collect him and he best get packed because he's likely never to see his home ever again!!! Yugi is a special kind of magical creature. He is a Hikari and they are very powerful and they are the other half to a Yami's soul… His Yami is the ruler of the entire magical world !! Pharaoh Yami Umeta and he has been searching for his hikari for years and when he does find him (Yugi) both of them are going to have a lot more than they have bargained for!!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
